Cosplayer
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Serafall Sitri. Mahasiswi culun yang sangat pintar, ia selalu di bully oleh mahasiswi lain di kampusnya . Namun, ia juga seorang Cosplayer terkenal. Ia juga menyembunyikan identitasnya dari mahasiswi yang selalu membullynya. Dia juga mengagumi seorang Cosplayer laki-laki yang bernama Menma. Warn: Inside/ Lemon.


"Naruuhhh…."

"Seraa… Aku mencintaimu…" pria itu terus saja menggerakkan pantat wanita yang sekarang ini menindih bagian intimnya. "Teruslah bergerak, Seraa…"

Wanita yang dipanggil Sera itu, terus saja bergerak naik turun mengikuti irama yang di ciptakan oleh sang lelaki. Wajah cantiknya itu, sekarang dipenuhi oleh peluh. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat bahagia melakukan hal ini.

"Aku… Aku juga sama… Aku mencintaimu… miliki aku, Naruhh…" ujar Sera di sela-sela ia melakukan hubungan Sex-nya.

Sang pria terus saja tersenyum. "Ya, aku akan memilikimu… seutuhnya…" Pria itu mulai bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia memeluk tubuh ramping sang gadis dengan mesra. "Teruslah bergerak… Sera…" ujar pria itu yang kemudian mencium bibir tipis milik Sera. Tidak lupa, salah satu tangannya meremas dada besar dari wanita tersebut.

"Mmhhmm…. Hmmmhm…" Desahan demi desahan keluar disela-sela ciuman mereka. Sang lelaki itu mulai menjilati bibir bawah Sera, untuk meminta izin memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut kecil itu.

Dengan senang hati, Sera membuka mulutnya untuk bersilat lidah bersama Naru, sementara gerakan mereka semakin cepat kala Naru yang terus meremas dada Sera.

Naru menarik wajahnya. Pria itu menatap wajah sayu milik Sera. "Kita keluar bersama…" ujar Naru lirih yang kemudian mempercepat gerakannya, membuat Sera mendesah tidak karuan. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua meneriakan nama pasangannya masing-masing. Keduanya menikmati Klimaks itu dengan wajah bahagia.

"Naruu…."

"Seraa…."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto & High School DxD: Bukan milik saya!**

 **Warn: Lemon, Lime, OOC, Typo, AU, Etc.**

 **Pair: Naruto x Serafall**

 **Rate: M for Lemon!**

 **Genre: Romance, Comedy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cosplayer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

Levia-tan. Seorang _cosplayer_ terkenal dari Jepang. Ia adalah wanita yang sering sekali mendandani dirinya mirip dengan seorang gadis penyihir, atau yang bisa kita sebut _Mahou Shoujou_. Dia adalah wanita idaman para lelaki yang menjadi Fans-nya.

Namun, ada satu yang harus diketahui.

Dibalik ke imutannya, ada sebuah rahasia yang sangat besar baginya. Ia adalah orang yang sangat cupu di Universitas, tempatnya menimba ilmu. Oh, maaf, maksudnya Culun. Nama aslinya adalah, Serafall Sitri. Ia adalah genius yang sangat direndahkan, bahkan di Universitas Kuoh, ia hanya memiliki beberapa teman saja disana.

"Uhh, aku harus mengatur jadwalku ini. Bisa-bisa bertabrakan dengan jadwal kuliahku…" gadis itu sekarang sedang berjalan sendiri dengan tas yang berada di bahu kanannya. Kacamata yang berukuran besar, rambut awut-awutan, model baju tidak karuan, apalagi? "Apa Greyfia- _tan_ tidak marah jika aku telat?" tanya Serafall pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil mengetik sebuah pesan di dalam ponsel miliknya. Namun, matanya tidak focus ke depan, sehingga tubuh mungilnya itu menabrak seseorang, membuatnya jatuh dengan pantatnya yang menyentuh lantai.

"Ugh… Ma-maaf, aku—"

"Kalau jalan, lihat pakai mata. Jangan pakai Ponsel!? Huh, dasar gadis jelek!"

Serafall menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu kalau berpenampilan seperti orang culun, maka ia akan mendapatkan cercaan dan pem- _bully_ -an dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Air matanya mulai menetes dari _iris_ berwarna ungu itu.

"Kenapa menangis? Tangisanmu itu tidak ada artinya bagiku." Perempuan itu kembali membentak Serafall. Tangan kanannya pun mulai berayun ke belakang, seraya mau menampar pipi Serafall. "Kau begitu lemah, sehingga ingin aku—"

Namun, ucapan perempuan itu terhenti karena seorang lelaki sudah memegangi lengannya dengan erat. "Lepas, atau kau yang akan aku tampar?" tanya lelaki itu dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

Serafall, sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan pemuda itu. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrik serta tiga pasang tanda lahir yang berada dikedua pipinya. Seraya membenahi kacamatanya, Serafall berdiri dari jatuhnya. "Su-sudah…maafkanlah dia…"

"Memaafkannya? Penindasan tidak akan pernah aku maafkan!" pemuda itu mulai menyiapkan tangannya untuk menampar perempuan yang membully Serafall.

Dengan cekatan, Serafall menghentikan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh pemuda pirang itu. "Jangan dilanjutkan! Kau bisa melukainya!" seru Serafall seraya memegang tangan pemuda itu.

Sementara, pemuda yang akan menampar perempuan itu mendecih, lalu melepaskan genggamannya. Perempuan yang membully Serafall, berlari menjauh dari dua orang itu. "Ck, kau memang sangat lemah, Sitri!"

"Kau yang lemah, dasar perempuan jalang!" umpat pemuda itu. Si pirang itu kemudian berbalik menatap Serafall. "Maaf, aku terlalu berlebihan tadi."

Serafall sendiri menggelengkan kepalanya, ia kemudian tersenyum ramah kepada pemuda itu. "Tidak masalah. Terimakasih telah menolongku." Ujar Serafall sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ya, sama-sama. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Levia-tan…" pemuda itu pergi dari hadapan Serafall. Namun, Serafall dikejutkan dengan nama samaran untuk pekerjaan Cosplayer yang digeluti olehnya, bisa diketahui oleh pemuda pirang itu.

"Eh!?"

 **.**

 **\\('-') …. ('-')/**

 **.**

 _ **Kuoh Cosplay Festival**_ _._

Sebuah _event_ yang di adakan oleh pihak Universitas Kuoh. _Event_ ini sudah ada sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Sangat seru, karena panitianya mengundang beberapa Cosplayer terkenal dari luar atau dalam Negeri.

Contohnya: Menma. Seorang cosplayer dari kota Konoha. Pemuda itu sudah terkenal di seluruh Negeri. Bahkan beberapa kali pernah di undang untuk _event_ yang di adakan pihak asing. Maksudnya di luar negeri. Menma sering menirukan orang yang berambut pirang. Kebanyakan adalah orang-orang tampan yang ada di dalam suatu anime.

Lalu, ada Levia-tan. Gadis yang selalu di Bully oleh teman-temannya. Namun, mereka tidak tahu kalau itu adalah Serafall Sitri. Levia-tan ini sangat terkenal hingga ke manca Negara. Ia selalu dipasangkan dengan Menma bila mereka kebetulan di undang ke dalam satu _Event_ yang sama.

"Mereka tidak akan tahu kalau aku adalah Levia-tan. Atau mungkin aku akan menunjukkan siapa diriku ini." Ujar Serafall seraya merias dirinya sendiri.

"Sera, kamu akan ikut ke panggung?" tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut perak panjang. "Apa kamu akan menunjukkan siapa dirimu?"

Serafall menoleh ke belakang, lalu kembali merias dirinya. "Lebih baik begitu. Daripada aku harus kena penindasan mereka? Aku juga ingin melihat wajah terkejut mereka, Grayfia." Balas Sera sambil tersenyum manis di hadapan kaca.

Orang yang bernama Grayfia itu hanya bisa memandangi Serafall dengan pandangan khawatir. Ia tahu kalau sahabatnya itu sudah muak akan kelakuan para Mahasiswa yang meremehkan Serafall selama ini. "Tapi… apa tidak masalah?"

Serafall menggeleng untuk membalas pertanyaan dari Grayfia. "Aku tidak peduli."

Sementara itu di luar ruangan rias, terdapat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang menolong Serafall waktu itu. Ia tersenyum mendengar ocehan yang dikeluarkan oleh Serafall tadi kepada Grayfia.

"Lalu, acara nanti kau akan berpasangan dengan Menma, bukan?" pemuda pirang itu kembali tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Grayfia.

"Iya, memang kenapa?"

"Kau gugup, kan? Setahuku, dia adalah Coplayer terkenal di seluruh dunia loh."

"I-iya sih… ta-tapi, dia juga orang Jepang, bukan? Ja-jadi, aku tidak akan terlalu gugup saat bersamanya."

Pemuda itu semakin melebarkan seringainya saat mendengar jawaban Serafall. "Gadis culun yang akan menjadi seorang Cosplayer cantik. Aku tidak sabar untuk melihatnya di panggung." Pemuda itu pergi dari depan ruangan tersebut.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Serafall keluar dengan memakai _Kimono_ setengah telanjang berwarna hitam. "Wah, memang sangat mirip dengan Kuroka di Anime _High School DxD_." Ujarnya sambil memutar tubuh seksinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak berpakaian seperti ini saat kuliah?"

"Kau tahu kan? Kalau semua pria disini adalah orang mesum? Dan pacarmu, Sirzech Gremory itu orang mesum. Lihat, saat dia menatapmu. Aku bisa melihat tatapan mesum yang di keluarkan oleh dia, Grayfia. Atau kau jangan-jangan sudah melakukan… haah!" balas Serafall yang sekarang ini menutup mulutnya terkejut. "Kau sudah…"

"Diam!"

Serafall tertawa keras mendengar bantahan dari Grayfia. "Kau… membantah, tapi wajahmu merah sekali." Grayfia hanya bisa menggerutu kesal akibat ejekan yang dilontarkan oleh Serafall. "Baiklah kalau begitu! Aku akan ke belakang panggung untuk melihat siapa yang jadi _Partner_ -ku nanti."

"Semoga berhasil, Sera!"

 **.**

 **\\('-' Scene Break '-')/**

 **.**

 **Menma Pov.**

Nama panggungku, Menma. Aku seorang Cosplayer asal Konoha. Sebuah kota yang masih kental dengan hawa pedesaannya, aku tinggal dimana-mana, karena aku sendiri sudah mandiri. Ayahku seorang walikota di Konoha, sementara ibuku adalah penulis buku, dan namaku yang asli adalah. Naruto Namikaze.

Nama yang lucu, namun sangat berarti bagiku. Yah, nama itu pemberian dari mendiang kakekku. Jiraiya. Beliau adalah penulis… Buku porno, dan sebuah Novel yang menceritakan seorang Shinobi.

Aku sekarang berada di kota Kuoh untuk memenuhi undangan dari panitia sebagai _Special Guest di Kuoh Cosplayer Festival._ Acara yang diselenggarakan oleh Rektor yang memimpin di Kuoh Univercity. Disini, aku dipasangkan dengan seorang gadis cantik yang menyamar jadi anak culun. Serafall Sitri.

Beneran. Dia cantik kalau jadi _Mahou Shoujou_. Apalagi kalau berpakaian minim? Tambah seksi! Ehem! Aku pernah sekali bertemu dengannya. Dulu saat berada di Amerika untuk menjadi tamu special.

Yah, mungkin dia tidak mengenalku. Namun, aku menjadi penggemar rahasianya selama beberapa bulan ini. Aku juga menyimpan beberapa foto dirinya saat menjalani kehidupan sehari-hari. _Stalker?_ Yah, aku bisa disebut seperti itu.

"Naruto. Kau sudah siap untuk keluar?" oh itu. Dia temanku, Sasuke Uchiha. Ketampananku hilang saat dia naik ke atas panggung. "Kalau siap, temui pasanganmu nanti."

"Yah…" aku berdiri merapikan tatanan _Wig_ yang aku pakai sekarang. " _Yosh!_ Semoga dia tidak terkejut." Aku mulai berjalan keluar dari ruangan rias khusus untukku. Aku sekarang memakai sebuah kaos _V-neck_ berwarna hijau dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam di atasnya. Lalu, untuk bawahannya. Aku memakai celana Jeans berwarna merah anggur, dengan rantai perak terkulai kebawah. Aku memakai _Wig_ berwarna Silver, untuk _softlens_. Aku tidak memakainya. Karena bola mataku sendiri sudah menjadi _softlens_ itu sendiri.

"Naruto, Levia-tan sudah siap di belakang panggung. Sebaiknya kau berkenalan dengannya, serta meminta kerja sama dengannya." Dasar. Sahabatku yang satu ini memang sangat aneh, kadang diam seperti orang bisu, kadang cerewet seperti bebek yang mau cari makan. Aku mulai berjalan menuju belakang panggung untuk menemui Serafall. Ah, pasti dia terlihat cantik sekali. _Loli-Opp*i_ … mereka sungguh indah.

"Sera, kau terlihat sangat gugup disbanding saat kita di ruang rias? Apa karena kau akan bertemu dengan Menma?" aku bisa melihat kalau Serafall memakai pakaian yang sangat terbuka. Sebuah Kimono berwarna hitam, Obi kuning yang mengitari perut ratanya, serta sebuah ikat kepala yang menghiasi rambut hitamnya. Telinga kucing maksudnya. Sangat pas terhadap Serafall.

Aku sekarang berada tepat di belakang Serafall. Orang yang berada didepannya itu mungkin adalah temannya waktu berada di ruang rias. Karena, aku mengetahuinya dari suara yang dikeluarkan.

"Jadi, namamu Levia-tan? Salam kenal, namaku Na—Menma. Aku yang akan menjadi pasanganmu di panggung nanti." Perlu diketahui, acara nanti akan menampilkan para Cosplayer yang akan bertarung. Bertarung layaknya pilem eksyion.

Serafall berbalik dan menatapku penasaran. Ia sedikit mengerutkan dahinya tanda bahwa dia bingung. "Kau Menma? Tapi, aku sepertinya pernah melihatmu, dimana ya?" benar bukan?

"Kan, kita baru bertemu. Kenapa kamu berbicara layaknya sudah mengenalku." Jujur, aku yang kemarin akan menampar wanita yang membully Sera. Yah, aku kesal karena _Wanita-ku_ —ups, belum menjadi sih. Tapi, nanti akan menjadi _Wanita-ku_.

"Benarkah? Tapi…" Wew, perasaan gugupnya hilang dalam sekejap. "…tapi…uhh…" Dia menggembungkan kedua pipinya? Wah, seperti yang aku bayangkan setiap hari. Dia memang imut!

"Oke, oke. Kita kembali ke pekerjaan. Aku disini memerankan Vali Lucifer, sang _Hakuryuukou_ , dan kamu memerankan Kuroka yang akan menjadi pasangan Vali. Sementara itu, di sana ada Rias dan Issei. Pasangan iblis yang akan kita lawan. Sebenarnya sang _Mangaka_ kok bisa menyamakan nama di LN serta Anime-nya dengan nama orang di Dunia nyata?" aku bingung sendiri memikirkannya. "Lah, terus, Vali ini pasti ada di Dunia nyata!?"

"Lebay!"

"Apa!? Apa kau bilang!?"

"Tidak…"

Aku hanya ingin menceriakan suasana saja kok. Malah di ejek Lebay. Aku cemberut sendiri mendengar ejekan itu. Tapi, biarlah, yang terpenting dia akan menjadi _wanita-ku_.

 **.**

 **\\('-' .Normal Pov Plz. '-')/**

 **.**

Beberapa jam berlalu setelah acara dimulai. Menma serta Serafall sedang duduk berdampingan dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Namun, khusus Sera. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat memerah sekali. Ia seakan sedang menahan rasa malu.

"Ke-kenapa kau memegang pantatku tadi?"

Menma menoleh kesamping. Ia kemudian tersenyum kikuk. "Maaf, tapi di Scenario tertulis kalau Vali terobsesi dengan pantat Kuroka. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

Serafall menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia juga malu terhadap perlakuan Menma/Naruto. "Hmph! Kau harus bertanggung jawab nanti!"

Naruto terlonjak ke belakang mendengar pernyataan Serafall. "Apa!? Tanggung jawab!? Kau kan belum hamil. Kenapa tanggung jawab!?"

"I-itu… ettoo… emm… Ya-yah… Po-po-POKOKNYA TANGGUNG JAWAB. TITIK ENGGAK PAKAI KOMA!"

Naruto hanya bisa diam kicep mendengar omelan dari Serafall. _"Dasar Tsundere_." Pemuda itu berdiri, kemudian menarik tangan putih Serafall. "Oke, aku akan tanggung jawab. Tapi, kita ganti pakaian dahulu. Sebelum itu, perkenalkan Namaku Naruto Namikaze. Aku yang menolongmu kemarin. Aku akan menunggumu di gerbang." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto melepas gandengannya lalu pergi ke ruang rias.

Sementara itu Serafall diam mematung karena Naruto adalah orang yang kemarin menolongnya. "Aku… tidak percaya."

"Bagaimana Sera? Apa sukses? Semuanya juga tahu?" tanya Grayfia yang tiba-tiba datang. "Sera!"

"Grayfia? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Grayfia menghela nafas lelah melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini. "Aku tanya sekali lagi. Bagaimana acaranya? Apa sukses? Dan semua orang tahu identitasmu?"

Serafall berbalik membelakangi Grayfia. Senyuman, atau lebih tepatnya seringainya terpampang di bibir tipis Serafall. "Kau bisa tahu sendiri, kan? Atau kau tidak berada disini saat aku maju bersama Menma?"

"Aku memang masih berada di kantin bersama Sirzech." Serafall menepuk jidatnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Grayfia ini masih sempatnya berpacaran dengan Sirzech.

Gadis berambut hitam itu menghela nafas lelah. "Tanyakan teman-teman yang selalu membully diriku ini. Aku akan berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu," Serafall berujar dan kemudian pergi dari hadapan Grayfia.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Naruto sudah menunggu di depan gerbang masuk Universitas Kuoh. "Kemana dia? Lama sekali." Gerutu Naruto seraya melihat jam tangan miliknya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Sangat susah jika aku melepas _make-up_ serta kostumnya sendirian." Ujar Serafall meminta maaf kepada Naruto. Ia sekarang memakai jaket tebal dengan rambut hitamnya yang sudah di kuncir kuda, lalu celana Jeans panjang berwarna biru. "Ada apa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. "Ti-tidak. Aku hanya terkejut saja dengan penampilanmu sekarang ini." Serafall tertawa halus mendengar perkataan Naruto. Sementara pemuda itu hanya bisa menggerutu kesal, "kita akan kemana?"

Serafall terlihat berfikir. "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu?"

"Kencan?"

"Bu-bukan bodoh! Cu-Cuma jalan-jalan!"

Naruto tersenyum mengejek kepada Serafall, membuat gadis itu merengut. "Kita ke Apartemenku, aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu."

"Hee? Apa kau tidak akan melakukan apapun terhadapku?" Naruto terlihat berfikir sebentar, apa ia akan melakukan sesuatu terhadap gadis mungil nan polos ini? Seringai maut dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. "Nah kan, kau berfikir yang tidak-tidak."

"Tidak kok. Aku hanya berfikir memasak apa di Apartemenku nanti." Bantah Naruto yang sekarang sudah berjalan menuju mobilnya. "Lebih baik kita cepat. Aku akan ada urusan nanti." Serafall menganggu paham, lalu berjalan berdampingan bersama Naruto.

Dari kejauhan. Grayfia dengan lelaki berambut merah tomat sedang mengamati tingkah laku Serafall serta Naruto. Grayfia menyeringai sesaat, membuat Sirzech merinding. "Grayfia, kau kenapa?"

Wanita berambut perak itu menatap sang lelaki yang sekarang ini sedang berdiri disampingnya. "Tidak. Hanya saja, Serafall sudah menemukan pendampingnya." Sirzech hanya mengangguk mengerti akan apa yang dikatakan oleh kekasihnya itu.

Di apartemen Naruto. Serafall sedang duduk santai di kursi sofa. Ternyata apartemen Naruto sangat luas. Furniture-nya kualitas _Internasional_ , Serafall sangat kagum dengan Naruto.

"Makanan sudah siap!" Naruto membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi _pasta_ khas Italia. "Ada banyak sayurnya kok, tenang saja."

"Sepertinya enak. Kau belajar darimana?"

Naruto menaruh salah satu piring yang beris _pasta_ itu di hadapan Serafall. Ia kemudian tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan dari gadis berambut hitam tersebut. "Aku hanya membaca buku saja."

Serafall tersenyum menanggapi jawaban Naruto. Gadis itu kemudian memenjamkan matanya, "Selamat makan!"

Sementara Naruto hanya memperhatikan Serafall yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya. Seulas senyum tidak kuasa ia tunjukkan terhadap Serafall. "Kamu makan seperti anak kecil saja." Ujarnya sambil tertawa halus. Serafall tidak menanggapi pernyataan Naruto barusan, ia terus saja memakan _pasta_ tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Serafall menaruh kedua alat makan itu di atas piring kosong yang berada didepannya. "Terima kasih atas makanannya!" ujarnya disertai senyum manisnya. Namun, senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama, karena Naruto sudah merangkul pundak kirinya, "Naruto? Kenapa kau…"

"Ssstt… aku ingin _wanita-ku_ merasa hangat akan perlakuan seorang lelaki." Gumam Naruto dengan nada lirih, namun bisa didengar oleh Serafall.

" _Wanita…mu_? Apa maksudnya?"

Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya menghadap Serafall. Bibirnya pun mencium kening milik Serafall. "Sera… aku akan mengatakan sesuatu…" Serafall mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. "Aku… emm…. Bagaimana mengatakannya ya? errr…." Serafall tersenyum melihat Naruto yang sekarang ini sangat gugup didepannya.

Jujur saja, Serafall juga sangat gugup. "Katakan saja, aku tidak akan marah kok."

"Benarkah?" Serafall mengangguk mengiyakan. "Baiklah. Aku menyukaimu!"

"…" Serafall hanya diam menanggapi pernyataan cinta Naruto yang baru saja di ucapkannya. Naruto sendiri terlihat sedikit murung karena Serafall hanya diam menanggapi pernyataannya. Namun, tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, Serafall sudah mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Naruto. Gadis itu sedikit menyeringai sesaat. "Aku… juga menyukaimu, Menma- _kun_ …" Bisik Serafall disertai jilatan kecil ke telinga milik Naruto.

Pemuda itu merinding sesaat. "Ka-kau…"

"Ya, aku juga menyukaimu, Naruto. Pada pandangan pertama maksudnya." Serafall mendorong tubuh kekar Naruto untuk tiduran di sofa itu. "Aku dari dulu sudah kagum dengan bakatmu. Sejak saat itu, aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, dan aku terus saja melihatmu berada di _event_ di berbagai Negara."

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian salah satu tangannya membelai pipi putih Serafall. "Jadi?"

Serafall mengangguk, lalu mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Seharusnya sang lelaki yang mencium wanitanya. Sementara itu kedua tangan Naruto sudah berada di belakang kepala hitam milik Serafall, pemuda itu menekan kepala Serafal untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Lidah mereka mulai bersahutan, saling bertukar saliva. Salah satu tangan Naruto yang lain mulai meremas pantat Serafall, membuat gadis itu mendesah di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Serafall melepas ciumannya, ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sayu miliknya. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah sekarang. Kacamata botol miliknya sengaja tidak dibawa karena dia sendiri memakai _Softlens_.

"Aku pernah mendengar kalau gadis yang berkacamata itu sangat agresif kalau bermain ranjang." Wajah Serafall kembali memerah setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto. Pemuda itu mengecup sekilas bibir tipis Serafall. "Kau memang sangat cantik…" Naruto pun mendorong pelan tubuh mungil Serafall, kemudian menidurkannya di atas Sofa itu.

Dengan sekali tarik, Naruto menurunkan resleting yang membelenggu tubuh indah Serafall. Ia bisa melihat kalau didalamnya ada sebuah kaos berwarna putih polos yang ketat. Naruto menatap Serafall dengan tatapan terkejut. "Tidak memakai pakaian dalam?" Serafall hanya mengangguk mengiyakan saja. Naruto tersenyum sembari mencubit kecil hidung Serafall.

Naruto mencium Serafall kembali. Namun, kali ini ciuman mereka jauh lebih agresif daripada saat mereka pertama berciuman. Kedua tangan Naruto mulai meremas dua gundukan milik gadis itu.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto menarik ke atas kaos putih yang dipakai oleh Serafall. Kemudian, pemuda itu meremas halus payudara besar yang tidak terlindungi oleh pakaian dalam sekalipun.

Ciuman Naruto beralih ke leher putih Serafall, ia menggigit kecil leher putih itu, membuat beberapa buah _kissmark_ disana. Sementara Serafall hanya bisa mendesah keenakan sambil meremas kepala pirang Naruto. Kedua tangan Naruto masih saja berada di dua gundukan milik Serafall, namun kali ini Naruto mencubit puting susu milik Serafall. "He-hey! Janghhann… Keras-kerahhss…"

Naruto menarik wajahnya dari leher itu. Ia mengecup kembali bibir Serafall, kemudian salah satu tangannya mulai menurun ke area sensitive yang dimiliki oleh Serafall, menggosoknya dengan halus, walaupun area tersebut masih ditutupi oleh celana panjang Serafall.

Seakan tidak mau kalah dari sang lelaki itu, Serafall memasukkan salah satu tangannya kedalam celana _jeans_ Naruto. Gadis itu bisa merasakan bahwa _penis_ Naruto sudah mengeras. _"Be-besar…"_ batin Serafall terkejut akan ukuran _penis_ Naruto.

Pemuda itu hanya menyeringai sesaat, melihat Serafall menyentuh _penis_ besar miliknya. "Bagaimana… apa muat bila masuk ke dalam sini?" Naruto meremas lembut _vagina_ yang masih dibalik celana Serafall, membuat gadis itu mendesah akan remasannya.

Naruto menarik kembali tangannya sekaligus menarik tangan kecil milik Serafall dari dalam celananya. Ia kemudian melepas semua pakaiannya hingga telanjang. Wajah Serafall memerah seketika melihat tubuh berotot milik Naruto, kedua tangannya sudah berada didepan wajahnya untuk menutupi rona yang menyelimuti wajah imut Serafall.

"Kenapa ditutup? Kamu sangat imut jika begini…" Ujar Naruto yang berusaha membuka kedua tangan Serafall dari wajah putih gadis itu. "Nah, begini baru imut. Boleh aku buka semua bajumu?" Serafall terlihat berfikir sejenak, wajahnya sudah sangat merah sekarang, lalu kedua tangannya menutupi dua gundukan besar miliknya. Ia bingung apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya. Padahal dia sendiri sangat ingin melakukan ini bersama Naruto.

"O-oke…" Gumam Serafall lirih, namun bisa didengar oleh Naruto. Pemuda itu tersenyum penuh arti dengan keputusan Serafall, sedikit demi sedikit ia membuka seluruh pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Serafall sampai pada akhirnya, Serafall sama-sama telanjang dengan Naruto.

"I-indah…" Kali ini wajah Serafall sangat merah bak kepiting rebus. Belum pernah ia dipuji oleh seorang lelaki sekelas Naruto ini.

"Umm…Te-terima kasih…"

Lantas, Naruto pun mencium kembali Serafall, membiarkan semua pakaian milik mereka tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah lantai. Lidah mereka kembali menyatu setelah beberapa saat terkurung di penjara masing-masing.

Salah satu tangan Naruto kembali mengelus lembut _vagina_ Serafall yang tidak ditumbuhi bulu sekalipun. Serafall mendesah dalam ciuman mereka, gadis itu kembali meremas surai pirang Naruto, untuk menahan rangsangan yang diberikan Naruto.

Serafall sendiri membalas perlakuan Naruto dengan cara menggosok _penis_ besar milik Naruto, dengan pelan gadis itu menggosoknya membuat sang pria gemetaran menahan rasa geli yang menjalar dari _penis-_ nya.

Naruto kembali menarik wajahnya. Ia menatap Serafall yang masih menggosok _penis-_ nya. "Kita langsung ke menu uu—"

"Kyaaa…!" ucapan Naruto terpotong, karena Serafall sudah mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Ia tidak tahan akan rangsangan yang di berikan oleh pemuda pirang itu. " _Ba-baka,_ me-menu utama apanya!?"

Naruto tersenyum, lalu mencoba memasukan _penis_ besar itu ke dalam liang senggama milik Serafall. "Ini yang aku sebut menu utama!" balas Naruto dengan seringai khas rubah miliknya. "Jangan khawatir. Sakitnya tidak akan lama kok." Naruto mulai mendorong _penis_ nya masuk ke dalam liang tersebut.

"Egghh… Sa-sakit…"

"Aku tahu… aku akan berhati-hati… ugh! Sangat sempit…" Naruto mendorongnya sekali lagi. "Ta-tahan sedikit…" Naruto langsung menyodoknya dengan sekali hantam, membuat Serafall berteriak tertahan. Naruto mendiamkan _penis_ -nya itu didalam _vagina_ Serafall.

"La-lanjutkan…"

Setelah mendapat lampu hijau dari Serafall. Naruto langsung memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, Serafall sendiri masih menahan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh selaput darahnya yang jebol akibat Naruto.

Pemuda itu terus saja menusuk _vagina_ Serafall. Ia melakukannya dengan cepat, membuat gadis berambut hitam itu mendesah tidak karuan akibat genjotan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Cairan cinta mengalir membasahi _penis_ Naruto yang masih menancap didalam sana. Pemuda itu masih terlalu kuat untuk klimaks bersamaan dengan Serafall, jadi ia terus saja menyodoknya. Desahan halus kembali keluar dari mulut Serafall. Ia sangat lemas sekarang ini, desahan halus itu menjadi tandanya.

Naruto terus saja menyodokkan _penis-_ nya, hingga klimaksnya tidak bisa ditahan oleh dia. "Sera, aku akan...ugh!"

"Keluarkan Naruto! Keluarkan di dalam!" Ujar Serafall menyuruh Naruto untuk menyemprotkan Spermanya kedalam _vagina_ miliknya. Serafall memeluk Naruto dengan erat saat sperma hangat pemuda itu memasuki tubuhnya. Ia mendesah lelah saat pelukan Naruto mulai melemah.

"Aku mencintaimu... Naruto..."

Mereka beruda pun tidur di atas sofa milik Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ibu, ayah kemana? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya?" Tanya seorang anak kecil berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna ungu yang sama seperti ibunya. Umurnya baru saja 10 tahun, namun kepintarannya mungkin setara dengan ibunya.

Serafall sendiri masih membaca novel kesukaannya. Ia tersenyum dengan manisnya saat anak kecil itu bertanya dimana ayahnya berada. "Menma, ayahmu sedang berdandan didalam kamar ibu. Lihat saja disana." Serafall kembali tersenyum saat melihat Menma yang memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Kyaaa... kenapa kamu imut sekali...!"

Menma langsung saja lari ke kamar ayah dan ibunya. Ia sudah menduga kalau ibunya akan berteriak kekanakan seperti itu. "Haa~h, ibu selalu seperti itu bila melihatku."

Bocah laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam kamar orang tuanya, setelah membuka pintu itu. Menma dikejutkan dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan kuncir dua. "Si-siapa kau!?"

Wanita tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya. "Menma? Kenapa kau ada dikamar?"

Batin Menma terkejut setengah mati, mengapa wanita itu bersuara laki-laki? "Siapa kau!? Kenapa kau masuk ke dalam kamar ayah!?"

"Dia ayahmu, Menma."

Bocah itu kembali dikejutkan dengan ibunya yang sudah berada dibrlakangnya. "A-apa? Ayah? Kenapa penampilannya seperti ini?"

"Kamu tahu kan kalau kita berdua dulu Cosplayer?" Menma mengangguk paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Serafall. "Namun, kalau ayahmu ini, sedang ingin berada di perempatan lampu lalu lintas."

"Hey!" Menma tertawa mendengar perkataan ibunya. Naruto kemudian melepaskan Wig yang dipakainya, rambut pirang jabriknya ia kibaskan menambah kesan tampan darinya.

"Nah, ini yang namanya cowok macho." Ujar Serafall sambil memeluk erat lengan Naruto.

Menma kembali tertawa melihat kemesraan yang ditunjukkan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Double Update! \\('o')/

Lemon di atas sendiri itu hanya pemancing saja. Jadi, tidak ada Scene-nya di ceritanya. Hahaha...

Okr, maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam membuat fict ini.

 _Shinn Out! Adios!_


End file.
